Promises,kept
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: A story about AJ Quartermaine and Elizabeth Webber
1. Chapter 1

Backstory-Elizabeth is a nurse at GH,she has no children,she and Lucky were married a few years ago but split up for good,she never was with Jason,nor was presumed dead after they never found his body. This takes place after Elizabeth and AJ's number at the nurse's ball.

"Well there was one promise i made myself,by the end of the night i would do this"AJ said as his hand moved up to cup the side of her face and neck.

"Oh whats,that"Elizabeth asked coly as she knew he was about to kiss her,he pulled her slightly towards him as his head lowered,his eyes closed and then his lips were on hers,kissing her gently,she responded in kind,kissing him back slowly,then his head shifted putting their lips in perfect alignment as he kissed her again,this time more deeply,his other hand cupped the other side of her face,keeping her head still as she felt the breath leave her and grabbed his arms to steady herself.

"Performers coming through,you go girl"Felix said as he had Monica and Tracy with him,Monica looked up in time to see her son kissing Elizabeth,she smiled briefly,thankful it looked like something was turning around for her son.

"Now i know i'm going to be sick"Tracy said.

"Stuff it Tracy"Monica said as they kept walking with Felix.

"Calgon take me away"Felix said as he got the ladies to the dressing room.

"Mmm,did you hear anything"Elizabeth said as she pulled her head away from AJ to talk.

"No,nothing"AJ said as he swooped back in for another kiss,this time grabbing the back of her head and hair and wrapping his other arm around her waist,he moaned into her mouth,his body responding to her being so close,he felt Elizabeth wrap her arms around his shoulders,he picked her up by the waist and backed them into the nearest wall,careful not to hurt her by doing so,their firgures barely hid by the curtain,he moved his hips wanting to get as close as he could to her,he kissed her lips deeply,he then started to kiss her cheek,moving his way down to her neck,he felt her hands in his hair,she was driving him mad,but he knew he had to stop,he didn't want to rush this with her,he pulled away to look at her,seeing the passion in her eyes,he knew his matched hers.

"AJ"Elizabeth said softly.

"Mmhmm"AJ said as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm glad you are keeping your promises"Elizabeth said as they both laughed.

"Come on lets go change our clothes"AJ said as he grabbed her hand and they started to walk back to their dressing rooms,as they approached hers,AJ stopped and linked their hands,she looked up and wiped her lipstick off his mouth.

"I'll see you in a few"AJ said he leaned down and kissed her cheek,she watched him walk towards his dressing room,looking at his butt in those slacks,she smiled and headed in the room.

AJ had just finished buttoning his jacket when Michael walked in.

"Hey,nice number"Michael said.

"Yeah,thanks,glad Elizabeth carried us"AJ said.

"You didn't do to bad"Michael said.

"You're the brave one in your magic milo routine"AJ said with a smerk.

"Yeah,never going to live that one down"Michael said.

"Well i think the ladies enjoyed it"AJ said.

"Yeah,that they certainly did,so what has taken you so long to get back to the ballroom"Michael said with a smile.

"Hey,your dad has a few moves of his own"AJ said.

"Well just so you know i approve"Michael said.

"Well,thanks for your approval,lets get back to the show"AJ said as they left the room,Michael got a phone call and AJ kept walking towards the ball room,he met Elizabeth a few steps from the took his breath away,again.

"In case i didn't say it earlier you look,beautiful"AJ said.

"Thank you,again"Elizabeth said remember the first time he had said she looked beautiful,he grabbed her hand and they headed towards the door,they both were stopped in their tracks by seeing his mom and aunt in the last dance number,everyone in the ballroom seemed to be enjoying it,and they both moved to the music as they looked at each other,he was still holding her hand and he pulled it up towards his mouth,kissing her hand. Lucy Coe had come out and had thanked everyone so much for all their hard work,the ending was everyone clasping hands and singing as the 2013 Nurse's ball came to a close. AJ and Elizabeth left the ballroom with his mom and aunt and headed towards the exit doors,they stood outside waiting for their limo to come and pick them up,Tracy and Monica stood over and were arguing about something,the air was chilly and Elizabeth moved her hands up and down her arms when she suddenly felt a jacket being placed on her arms,she turned and looked up at AJ's eyes.

"Can't have my favorite nurse getting sick"AJ said.

"Oh yeah,because who else will take such good care of you when you come to the hospital"Elizabeth said.

"I only want one to take care of me"AJ said as he hugged her.

"Uh get a room,or your own place"Tracy said as their limo arrived,she and Monica climbed in followed by Elizabeth and AJ.

"Mom i didn't know you had those kind of moves in you"AJ said.

"Who do you think you got it from"Monica said as Tracy rolled her eyes.

"You two were wonderful on the stage,i'm very proud you got my son onstage Elizabeth"Monica said.

"Well he did owe me a favor"Elizabeth said as she looked at AJ who just winked at her,a few minuted later they arrived at Elizabeth's house and AJ climed out of the limo and placed his hand out to assist Elizabeth out,he looked at their hands,his so big,hers so dainty,they walked to Elizabeth's front door.

"Elizabeth i had a great time tonight,with you"AJ said.

"I had a great time to,thank you for performing with me"Elizbeth said.

"Well,remember we do have a deal about me performing"AJ said with a smile.

"We do don't we"Elizabeth said as AJ leaned in and kissed her softly,all of a sudden they heard a car horn.

"Hey loverboy,the driver is paid by the hour,lets go"Tracy said as she had gotten out of the limo and honked the horn and had her head out the window.

"I'll call you tomorrow,you have sweet dreams"AJ said as he kissed her one last time,she gave him back his jacket and he turned slowly making sure she was inside her house before walked away,waving at her as he walked back to the waved back and closed the door and locked it behind her,touching her lips,they were lightly swollen from AJ's kisses tonight,she smiled and headed upstairs to get changed and ready for bed,she had a long day ahead tomorrow,one of the first things was she was going to check on Nikolas and see how he was doing. As she was just getting in the bed,her phone buzzed,it was a text,she looked and saw it was from AJ,it only said two words "Miss you". She smiled as she texted a message back.

Across town at the Quartermaine Mansion,AJ was lying in bed,his jacket laying near him he could still smell Elizabeth's perfume on it,and he smiled at that,right then his phone buzzed and he looked and saw it was from Elizabeth,it said "I miss you too" AJ smiled as he turned off the light and started to go to sleep,but every time he closed his eyes he saw those blue eyes looking back at him. He had just left her side not more than an hour ago and already he couldn't wait to see her again,he would make sure to run by the hospital right after his meeting in the morning with Duke and Michael.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who leave reviews,they help alot and make me want to write more.

AJ woke up the next morning and was getting ready for his meeting with Duke and Michael,he wanted to call Elizabeth first and talk to her first.

"I tell you its a wonder i didn't fall on the stage"AJ said.

"You wouldn't"Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"It was the best Nurse's ball,because i had the best date"AJ said in a lower tone.

"Well i happen to think i had a pretty good date to"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth i wished i could talk with you all day but i know you want to go check on Nikolas,and remember if you need me i'm only a phone call away"AJ said.

"I remember,and thank you for your support,it means alot"Elizabeth said.

"And let me know when you're willing to take a chance on a second date with me,and i promise my dancing skills will be more up to par"AJ said.

"Ok i will"Elizabeth said as she hung up,she went to go check on her friend.

AJ and Duke were talking about ELQ while they were waiting for Michael to show up,then their conversation switched to Anna,then it went to Elizabeth.

"Things are going well with Elizabeth,last night was our first official date"AJ said.

"Will there be a second official date"Duke asked.

"Yeah i think so,not sure when"AJ said.

"Why is that"Duke asked.

"Her friend,Nikolas Cassadine is in the hospital,he was shot,so she's not going to have alot of time until he is doing better"AJ said as he thought about Elizabeth.

"The Cassadines,they are one powerful,messed up family"Duke said.

"Yeah,Lulu,Nikolas's sister went missing,then he comes back and gets shot,Elizabeth has been so worried"AJ said.

"They have been friends a long time haven't they,her and Lucky,and your sister,which i'm sorry that she passed away"Duke said.

"Thank you,and yes they were all friends,always getting into things,i wonder what Emily would say about me seeing her best friend"AJ said.

"I'm sure she would be delighted"Duke said as he looked at AJ who was staring off.

"What's on your mind"Duke asked.

"I was just thinking that Elizabeth is one of the first people to give me a chance,she has helped me alot since i came back,i just think if she had come into my life earlier how things might of changed"AJ said.

"In my expertise its not good to dwell on what ifs,look to the future and build on it"Duke said as they talked about ELQ some more,Duke left right when Michael came by,Michael had told his dad about "being with brenda" AJ got a big kick out of it thinking how carly had reacted and how Sonny would react to,but then he quickly went into dad mode talking to Michael about his drinking,it was just around lunch time when Michael had come home from running errands and she wanted to show him her ipad.

"So why would i care about looking at a picture of Sonny"AJ said.

"Keep scrolling"Monica said,knowing what the next picture was.

"There,thats my favorite one of you"Monica said as she looked at the way her son smiled at the picture of him and Elizabeth.

"I must say we clean up well"AJ said as he looked at the image.

"Yes you two certainly do"Monica said.

"We really enjoyed each other"AJ said,smiling,remebering their kiss and the time they spent together.

"So are you two officially together"Monica asked.

"Define together"AJ said.

"Is Elizabeth going to be my daughter in law or"Monica said,not seriously,but just teasing her son.

"We have only had one date,and now you are planning our wedding already?"AJ said.

"I saw you two kissing behind the stage"Monica said.

"I'm not pretending we dont like one another,we do,i just dont want to rush things with her"AJ said,slightly embarrased his mother saw them kissing.

"Well if your feelings are developing for Elizabeth i think you should tell her now"Monica said.

"Why"AJ asked.

"Elizabeth has not left Nikolas's side since he was admitted"Monica said.

"Mom she is a nurse"AJ said.

"That man has been interested in Elizabeth before,but she was in love with Lucky,but she isnt anymore"Monica said.

"They have a history but that is all it is"AJ said.

"So you are not concerned"Monica said.

"No"AJ said.

"Well maybe you should be"Monica said,walking by AJ whose mind starting racing,thinking about Nikolas and Elizabeth.

"I'm not trying to interfere with your relationship with Elizabeth"Monica said.

"No,not you"AJ said mockingly.

"I would like to see you two grow together,and i think she makes you a better person and she makes you happy,and its not complicated,i would like to see you two together"Monica said.

"Mom,Elizabeth and i like each other,we enjoy being around each other,we have been there for each other and i hope it continues"AJ said,his mom nodded and told him she had some phone calls to kept thinking about Elizabeth,he made a few phone calls and then he decided to head over to General Hospital to check on her. He headed to Nikolas's room and as he was almost to the doorway,he saw Elizabeth being hugged by Nikolas,he stood there in almost a trance watching them,his jealously at all all time high,he hated seeing her being hugged by another man like that,it was just the night before he had held her,kissed her,he had taken things too slow with her,he should of raced over here right after Monica had talked to him,instead he took his time coming over,he desperately wanted to be the man she clung to like that,but now it seemed like he had lost slowly turned around and left the entrance to the left the hospital,thinking he had lost the one person who had given him a chance.

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews

AJ headed over to Michael's,he was still very upset over what he considered loosing Elizabeth,he wanted to be the man for her,he had finally gotten his life back together,his son was back in his life,and they had a solid relationship,and then he had found a new friend,someone who didnt judge him for his past mistakes,admitting everyone including herself made mistakes,then things had turned from friendship from her,he didn't know if happened the night of their first hug or the day he saw her in her red dress,he just knew that while he still wanted their friendship,he wanted something more with her as knocked on Michael's door and instead of Michael answering it was Carly.

"Oh great just what i need"Carly said.

"Its nice to see you to,where is Michael"AJ said as he entered the room.

"He's not here and i really don't have time for you"Carly said.

"I just want to talk to Michael"AJ said.

"Well as you can see he didn't come home"Carly said.

"Guess he must of had a great nice last night"AJ said with a smug look on his face.

"You know?"Carly asked.

"That my son spent the night with a super model,yeah,takes after his old man"AJ said.

"She is too old for him,plus what is this going to do to Sonny,she only did this to get back at me for telling Jax the truth"Carly said.

"He's legal Carly,there's not much you can do anymore to control him,but tell me did your head explode when you found them together or"AJ said.

"Shut up"Carly said as she went to another room,just then AJ's phone buzzed he looked down and saw that Elizabeth was calling him,his mood quickly went back down,when normally seeing her name on his phone would of made his day,his emotions were too raw to talk to her now so he let it go to voicemail.

"Hey Carly,if you see my son,tell him nice going and also tell sonny,oh would you like me to tell sonny"AJ said.

"Get out"Carly yelled as AJ left Michael's apartment. AJ went to a few places he thought Michael might be and even tried calling him but he wasn't answering,AJ figured Michael was telling Sonny and how much he wished he would be able to see Sonny's reaction,he was not afraid for his son,as much as he hated Sonny,he knew Sonny would not hurt went for a walk on the pier to clear his head,his brain kept replaying the image of Elizabeth being hugged by Nikolas,then his brain would play the night before of their kiss,he could still feel her soft lips under his,her responding to his kiss,as brief as their kiss was,he had wanted to keep going but Felix had interrupted them,he knew Felix meant no harm,and AJ had not cared in that moment who saw them kissing,he had not cared where they were,he just knew he was going to keep his promise to himself and kiss the one woman whose kiss he had wanted for a long time,AJ turned as he heard footsteps.

"AJ what are you doing here,did Michael ever show up"Duke asked as he walked down the stairs where AJ was.

"Yeah,he showed up,he wasn't up for going over ELQ today,he had,had a long night last night"AJ said.

"Ah i see,and what has turned your mood,you seemed happier earlier now it seems that something is on your mind"Duke said.

"Its nothing"AJ said.

"Dare i guess the fair Elizabeth is on your mind"Duke asked,knowing it had to be something,or someone important on AJ's mind right now.

"You know when i told you we should have a second date,well now i don't think that is going to happen,seems her and Nikolas are closer than i thought"AJ said.

"Ah,another suitor for Elizabeth,well AJ what are you going to do about it"Duke said.

"What do you mean"AJ said.

"You're not just going to give up are you,without a fight?"Duke asked.

"What can i do,i thought we were so close and then i went to the hospital and saw her being hugged by Nikolas and it wasn't just a friendly hug,he had his arms all over her"AJ said.

"If she means that much to you,tell her,don't hide your feelings,get them out,and as far as the hug,Nikolas may of meant it one way and Elizabeth taken it another,don't jump to conclusions just yet"Duke said.

"You're right,i'm going to go see Nikolas and have a word with him"AJ said.

"One more thing,remember don't loose your temper,he may be your rival for her affections,but don't make her turn against you because you have feelings for her"Duke said as AJ nodded and headed to the slowly approached Nikolas room and put his hand on the doornob and entered the room,Nikolas was awake and looked up and saw AJ.

"Alexis said you were back from the dead,must be the year of the returns"Nikolas said to his former brother in law.

"Yeah i came back after i got my life in order,but there is something important we need to talk about"AJ said.

"Oh yeah,what is that"Nikolas said.

"Elizabeth"AJ said.

"What about her"Nikolas said.

"What are your intentions for Elizabeth"AJ asked.

"She is my friend,what are your intentions for her"Nikolas asked.

"We are friends,but we are moving towards more than friends,i saw you earlier hugging her,fair warning i'm in her life and she is in mine and i intend for us to keep seeing each other"AJ said.

"Are you threatening me"Nikolas said with a laugh.

"Its not a threat,i just want my place in her life known"AJ said as he left the room,feeling better for getting his thoughts out to his rival for Elizabeth went to the nurse's desk intending on telling Elizabeth his feelings for her,but she wasn't there,another nurse said Elizabeth was called in the OR and it would be several hours before she would be back,he decided to head back home for now,he would call her later in the evening to see if he could come over and talk to her,he went home and went to the living room and was reading the paper when he remember to check his voicemail from her earlier"Hey AJ,its Elizabeth i just wanted to see if you still wanted to try a second date,i thought we could have dinner tonight,we can go out or you can come by,i can make my famous spaghetti,just let me know,bye"AJ smiled as he heard her voice ,he tried calling her back,but it just went to voicemail,a few hours later he was talking with Monica outside on the patio when they heard a door slam,they both looked at each other thinking it was Tracy but then they heard.

"AJ"Elizabeth said,quite loudly as she entered the living room,AJ came back in through the patio doors,Monica knew to stay away and let her son handle this.

"Elizabeth is something wrong?"AJ asked,because he had never heard her voice be that loud.

"You threaten my friend,when he just wakes up from being shot,how could you"Elizabeth said.

"I didn't threaten him,i just"AJ started to say but was cut off by the famous Elizabeth's deathstare.

"You what"Elizabeth said.

"I came by to see you earlier and i walked in on Nikolas with his head all in your neck and his arms around you and you had yours wrapped around him,what was i to think"AJ asked.

"Hmm let's see,maybe it was two old friends,hugging cause they were glad the other was alive"Elizabeth said.

"He didn't hug you like you hug a friend,he's my rival for you,i can tell"AJ said.

"Your rival,you know AJ at least Nikolas is my friend,Carly sure wasn't your friend,but that didn't stop you from kissing her"Elizabeth said.

"I explained that to you"AJ said.

"And now i have explained Nikolas to you,what made you go after him like that,i still don't understand"Elizabeth said.

"Because i care about you,i'm falling for you,and i didn't want prince charming to come and steal you away from me"AJ said quite forcefully.

"Prince Charming huh"Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"You can stop now"AJ said.

"AJ,Nikolas can't steal me from you,i'm here with you,and i care about you too"Elizabeth said.

"You do"AJ said as he looked deep into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Very much,but i don't want to rush things with us,i'm scared of getting hurt again"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth,i will never hurt you"AJ said as he placed his right hand on the side of her neck and brought his head down to kiss her lips,slowly at first,then he pulled her closer to him,deepening the kiss,he felt her responding to his kiss and sat down on the couch,pulling Elizabeth onto his lap,he held her neck by his left hand,his right making its way to her breasts,he massaged one,then the other,as he unbuttoned first one button then the other,he slipped his hand inside her shirt,past her bra,and then his hand was really on her,she moaned in pleasure of having his hand on her,she pulled his bottom lip with her teeth,making him moan in response,he twisted her nipple,pinching it,making her moan even more,as much as he wanted more,he had to stop,they were in the living room where anyone could walk in,and he had to have time to cool off,or he wouldnt be able to stand much less regrettably removed his hand and buttoned her shirt back,she moaned in agony then.

"Why did you stop"Elizabeth said,her eyes full of passion.

"Because as much as i like public displays of affection,this isn't what i had in mind,besides when we do connect,not if but when,i don't want it rushed or so public"AJ said as he picked her up off his lap and placed her beside him.

"Yeah,you're right"Elizabeth said.

"You still mad at me"AJ asked.

"Just don't do it again,talk to me first before you do something like that again"Elizabeth said as she stood up,she looked down at AJ who was still sitting on the couch.

"Something wrong"Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah i can't walk right now or i would walk you to the door"AJ said as he put a pillow over his groin area even though he was still fully clothed it would be obvious.

"Someone get a little bothered"Elizabeth asked with a laugh.

"Not exactly little,and i'm sure if i had any privacy to check,i wouldn't be the only one bothered right now"AJ said.

"Guess you will have to find out later another time"Elizabeth said with a sensual smile.

"That i promise you"AJ said as Elizabeth leaned down and kissed him,he held her face as he kissed her.

"Ok you better go now,or i won't be able to leave the couch for hours,and we can have dinner tomorrow night,i'll call you after i make the arrangements"AJ said as Elizabeth laughed and walked out of the room. A few minutes later Monica walked back into the living room,AJ was glad his body was back under control.

"So is everything alright with Elizabeth"Monica asked.

"Yeah,we had a misunderstanding but now everything is back in place"AJ said.

"Good,so i can keep the looking at wedding invitations "Monica asked as she left the room,leaving AJ there to shake his head.

"Elizabeth Quartermaine,hmm who knows"AJ said with a raised eyebrow and a smile, as he went upstairs.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews,they truly help me and make me feel like people are enjoying my story about AJ and Elizabeth.

AJ was in the middle of a phone call with Duke when there was a knock on his door at his office at ELQ.

"Come in"AJ said as he looked up to see who was here,he was surprised to see it was Elizabeth,she was dressed in a yellow spring dress.

"Ah Duke let me call you back in just a little while,someone,something just came up"AJ said as he ended the conversation quickly.

"Elizabeth,this is a pleasant surprise,is everything ok"AJ asked as he came around to stand in front of his desk.

"Everything is great,i thought you might be getting hungry so i brought you some lunch"Elizabeth said.

"Oh,that is a nice surprise,uh what is it"AJ said,not seeing any lunchbags in her arms,she walked the few steps to stand in front of him.

"Me"Elizabeth said as she pulled his head down for a kiss,kissing him deeply,he was momentatrily surprised but quickly was right there with her kissing her deeply as well,he wrapped his arms around her,his fingers in her hair,and she had her hands wrapped around him,holding onto him for dear life.

"Mmmm"AJ said into their kiss,as he then wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and picked her up and placed her on his desk,he stood between her thighs,pulling her towards his body,he was already aroused and he wanted her to feel what she was doing to him,he knew the moment she felt him,her legs wrapped around his hips as he kissed her cheek then moving down towards her neck,he kissed and worshipped it,he moved his hips,letting her feel him even more,even though they were fully clothed,he kissed down her neck to her breasts,he moved one strap away from her body,exposing her breast,he kissed it,and then tugged on it,before biting it lightly,she rewarded him with a moan,he looked up at her face,her eyes were closed.

"Watch me"AJ said as she opened her eyes and watched him take her nipple in his mouth and suck on it,pulling on it,as his other hand played with her other breast,he watched her watch him worship her,she ran her fingers through his hair,then his other hand went down her body,his fingers then only inches from her sweet spot,he slid his fingers along the inside of her thighs,before feeling the lace of her panties,he slipped his hand inside,gliding down slowly,till he felt the wetness of her,his finger slid back and forth,teasing her clit,he looked back at her face,she was watching him,her eyes glazed over with passion,he slid one finger inside her,loving how ready she was for him,loving how responsive she was for him,he slid another finger inside her,going in and out of her,slowly,he moved his mouth up her body back to her neck to whisper in her ear.

"Imagine me inside you,riding you"AJ said sensual as he licked her ear,his fingers increased their tempo,and then he kissed her neck around her ear.

"Do you want me"AJ asked as he increased the tempo of his fingers even more,she grabbed his shoulders to hold onto something.

"Will you take me"AJ asked as he rubbed her clit with his thumb,knowing she was getting close,all she could do was moan to answer him.

"Mmmm i need a taste"AJ said as he removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth,and sucked on them,she tasted like heaven,sweet and sensual at the same time.

"You taste like heaven as i knew you would"AJ said.

"Do you want me to take you with my mouth"AJ asked as he kissed her lips,getting another moan from her,his body was on fire for her,his arousal at an all time high,literally,it had been so long since he had been with anyone.

"Do you want my tongue here"AJ asked as he ran his fingers over her slit,she looked at him,pleading with him with her eyes.

"Tell me Elizabeth,tell me what you want me to do"AJ said.

"I want your mouth on me AJ"Elizabeth said sounding like she was out of breath.

"Whatever my lady desires"AJ said as he pushed her dress up to her hips,he kneeled down between her legs,putting her legs over his shoulders,and kissed the inside of her thighs,Elizabeth laid her head back on his desk and waited for his lips to be on her,finally he was at the spot,he opened his mouth and ran his tongue on her lips,kissing them,he went for her clit and took it in his mouth,sucking on it,her hips almost came completely off the desk,he put one hand on her stomach to keep her down on the desk,he fingered her with his other hand while he sucked and licked on her lips and clit,tasting her getting wetter,he knew she was almost there by the way her body was responding and her moans getting more intense,he unbottoned his pants getting a little more room,he was as hard as a rock but he wanted to pleasure her first.

"Say my name when you come"AJ said as he increased the tempo of his tongue and fingers,her hips were bucking off the table,signaling she was about to come,he felt her tighten around his fingers,her orgasm just beginning.

"AJJJJJJJJJJJJ"Elizabeth screamed as she came.

"AJJJJ" a voice called.

"AJJJJ if you want dinner you better get down here right now"Tracy yelled from downstairs,as AJ woke up,he was at the mansion,after just having the best dream ever,he had just told Elizabeth earlier that day why he had went to see nikolas,and explained to her about his developing feelings for her,he had come upstairs after their little makeout session in the living room,and had laid down for abit,when he had started to have the most erotic dream ever,he only hoped it would come true and he hoped he would be able to look at his desk at his office without blushing,before he went downstairs for dinner,he had to have a cold shower first.

To be cont...


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for the reviews i'm glad you guys enjoyed the previous chapter,i had a feeling you might,i thought about having that not in AJ's dream but i changed my mind,and i wanted to twist it at the end,but don't worry i am working on a "really" good chapter now,that i think will be much better ;)

The next day AJ had just gotten to his office,and opened the door,upon seeing his desk,he smiled and walked over to it,feeling how sturdy it was.

"Who knows,might get to try this out someday"AJ said as he remembered his dream from the night before,of Elizabeth on his desk,and the things he did to her,he hoped it would not remain a fantasy in his mind,he knew he was getting ahead of himself but that dream last night felt so real,smiling he sat down and he started to go over the ledgers and made a few phone calls,then when he was done with his business calls he called a restaurant just outside of town and made reservations for him and Elizabeth,he was looking forward to seeing her again,he then called Elizabeth to tell her of the plans he had made for their date.

"AJ,hi"Elizabeth said,just hearing his name from her made him smile.

"Elizabeth,hey i just wanted to call and make sure you would be free tonight for dinner"AJ said,remembering how she had said his name in the dream.

"I think that can be arranged"Elizabeth said.

"Great,i'll pick you up around 7"AJ said.

"I'll be ready"Elizabeth said.

"Looking forward to seeing you"AJ said as they said their goodbyes,he finished his day early,and went by the florist early to get her some flowers,he then stopped by the house to change,he changed into a black suit,he was just coming down the stairs with the flowers when he ran into his Aunt Tracy.

"Well who's the lucky loser you're taking out"Tracy asked.

"Not that its any of your business,but its Elizabeth Webber"AJ said.

"Hmm this town is running out of eligible men for her to want to go out with you"Tracy said.

"Have a nice night in Auntie,i'll be out for the evening,don't stay up and wait,its not good for your complexion,oh wait nevermind"AJ said as he left the house,he got into his car and drove over to Elizabeth's house,the sun was barely setting,he walked up to her door and took a deep breath and let it out and rang the doorbell,in just a moment or two,the door opened and Elizabeth stood there in a beautiful red dress.

"You look beautiful"AJ said with a smile,she always managed to take his breath away.

"Thank you,you look very nice yourself"Elizabeth said as she moved to let him come in.

"These are for you"AJ said as he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you,they are beautiful"Elizabeth said as she too the flowers and put them in a vase.

"I'm just going to grab my purse and i'll be ready"Elizabeth said as she moved to another room to grab it.

"Ok let's go"Elizabeth said as she grabbed her coat and started to put it on.

"Here let me"AJ said as he helped her put her coat on and went to open the door for her,she smiled as she exited the door,AJ closed the door making sure the door was locked behind him,they walked to his car and he opened the door for her,she got into his car and buckled up and then he slid into the seat beside her,he buckeled up and grabbed her hand and kissed it,he then placed it on his thigh,and started the car and drove off,they arrived at the restaurant about 20 mins later,they went inside and ordered their meals.

"So how was your day"AJ asked.

"It was good,just busy is all,how are things going with Pickle Lila"Elizabeth asked.

"Well not too good,Tracy has the recipe but ELQ has the title of it so i'm sure me and her are not through batteling"AJ asked as he moved his hand over to hers and grasped it and rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"Well maybe one day you two will get along,but you still have Monica and Michael"Elizabeth said.

"And you"AJ said,a question in his eyes.

"And me"Elizabeth said with a smile as their food arrived,they enjoyed their dinner,right after they finished,a band was playing "Lady in Red" .

"Can i have this dance"AJ asked as he stood up with his hand outstretched.

"Yes,yes you may" Elizabeth said as she stood up and they moved to the dance floor,he took one of her hands in his and her other went to his shoulder as they moved in sync,as if one person,she rested her head against his chest,she was glad she was wearing high heels so she was taller,he kissed the side of her head,breathing her in,she turned her head to look up at him,there was other couples on the floor but they were lost in each other's eyes right now,he leaned down and kissed her lips,softly,they danced for awhile,and then they went for a walk around the quiet little quaint town,hand in hand.

"My mom was right"AJ said,stopping in the middle of town at the gazebo,it was lighted by thousands of twinkle lights.

"About what"Elizabeth said.

"You ground me,in a very good way,you make me happy"AJ said.

"Sounds like i have gotten an upgrade as well"Elizabeth said.

"No you were always this way,i remember Emily talking about you back then,but i wasn't exactly the best company to have back then"AJ said,part of him glad they had not really known each other back then,she would probably have nothing to do with him now.

"I'm sure she would love the way you are now,and for the record you have made me happy as well"Elizabeth said.

"So is it too early to ask about a third date"AJ said as he moved closer to her,their hands entwined.

"Hmmm,yes i'll go out with you again"Elizabeth said.

"Mmm good"AJ said as he leaned down and kissed her lips,savoring them,loving how soft they felt under his,she had his heart,that thing he thought was dead for so long,though he couldnt tell her yet,it was a little early for that,he had to show her she could trust him,that he would take care of her heart once she gave it to him,he wanted her heart more than anything else in the world at that moment.

"Picture sir"a man said as he interrupted their kiss.

"Excuse me"AJ said as he relunctly ended their kiss.

"Would you want a picture of you and your lady,5 dollars only"the man said.

"Yes,yes me and my lady would like that"AJ said as he looked down at Elizabeth's smiling eyes,they posed for the picture and the man took their photo and gave AJ the picture,AJ gave him a 20 and said to keep it,the man thanked AJ and walked away.

"Here, to remember this night"AJ said as he handed her the picture.

"Thank you"Elizabeth said as she reached up and kissed his lips.

"Come on i better get you back"AJ said as they headed back to the restuarant where AJ's car was parked,they talked on the way back,about anything and it was almost midnight by the time AJ drove up into Elizabeth's driveway,he got out of the car and opened the car door for her and they walked hand and hand to Elizabeth's door.

"I had a great time tonight,thank you"Elizabeth said.

"I did too,thank you for giving me another date"AJ said.

"You're welcome"Elizabeth said as she looked into AJ's eyes and saw his head lean down,as his hand came up to embrace the back of her neck,pulling her body towards his,and then his lips were on hers,he didn't think he would ever get tired of kissing her,he already wanted more,but he was not going to rush things and ruin things between them as much as his body was screaming at him to,not until they were further in their relationship. But before he left he knew he had to ask one question,he kissed her for a few moments longer then he kissed her cheek.

"So does this make us official"AJ asked looking in her eyes and embracing her.

"Mmm i do believe it does,are you ok with that"Elizabeth asked.

"More than ok with that,we'll go slow but i just wanted to see what you were thinking,because I don't want to see anyone but you and I hoped u felt the same"AJ said.

"Well now that you mention it there is this really nice gentleman in room 403" Elizabeth said with a smile,thiking about the elderly .

"Oh no,he can find his own nurse,I have my favorite right here in my arms"AJ said as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned town to kiss her neck.

"Well I have my favorite patient right here too,and I don't want to see anyone else but him"Elizabeth said.

"So now you know"Elizabeth said.

"Yes i do,as much as i could stay here and kiss on you all night i better get you back so you get some sleep"AJ said as he kissed her again.

"I'll call you tomorrow"Elizabeth said.

"I'll be waiting"AJ said as he kissed her hand before walking back to his car,he waved before he opened his door and backed out of her driveway,he drove back to the mansion,thinking about how finally for once in his life he had something this wonderful in his future for once was bright and he looked forward to it.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews,they mean alot.

The next day,Elizabeth had just gotten to work and went to the nurse's desk to start entering information into the computer from a chart.

"So how was date night last night"Felix asked as he came up to the desk.

"It was really,really good"Elizabeth said.

"Girl,one really would of been enough,so tell me what did he do that was (really)good"Felix asked.

"We just had dinner and just enjoyed spending time with each other"Elizabeth said.

"Mmmhmm and i just bet he loved spending time with you"Felix said with a grin.

"Its not like that"Elizabeth said laughing.

"So are you two now a couple or"Felix asked.

"Well just so you know,we are offically seeing each other as of last night"Elizabeth said.

"Well its about time,i think AJ is looking forward to knocking those cobwebs off"Felix said as he gave her a high five and walked away,Elizabeth just shook her head as he left,a little bit later her phone buzzed,she looked down and smiled seeing AJ's name.

"Good Morning"Elizabeth said.

"Good Morning beautiful"AJ said from his office at ELQ.

"How is your day going so far"Elizabeth said.

"Well it was just ok until just about five seconds ago,when my favorite nurse answered her phone"AJ said.

"Mine has been good,it got better when my favorite patient called me"Elizabeth said.

"Really,and why is he your favorite patient"AJ asked,teasing her.

"Well he let me bandage him up with hardly a wimper for starters"Elizabeth said.

"Sounds like he was trying to impress you"AJ said.

"And what makes this nurse you talk about so special"Elizabeth asked.

"Well for starters she was very good at being hands on"AJ said with an emphasis on hands,making Elizabeth laugh.

"So i was thinking would you like to meet for lunch,say at Kelly's"AJ said.

"I'll meet you there"Elizabeth said as they said goodbye,Elizabeth turned and saw Nikolas at the nurse's desk.

"Hey how are you feeling"Elizabeth asked.

"Much better i'm getting discharged tomorrow,so how is the walking dead"Nikolas said.

"Nikolas,give him a chance,we all have made mistakes and he is truly changed,he is not the same old AJ,he has a good relationship with Michael,and he has been there for me,i know he got upset with you over seeing us hug,but i believe in him Nikolas"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth i don't like the guy,but for your sake i won't run him down,at least not around you"Nikolas said.

"Fair enough"Elizabeth said as Nikolas turned and headed back to his room.

"Hey Elizabeth"Michael said as he walked up to her.

"Hey Michael,how are you"Elizabeth said.

"Much better today,i never did get to tell you but you and AJ did a great job on your number at the Nurse's Ball,i was impressed"Michael said.

"Thank you,you didn't do to bad yourself"Elizabeth said,causing Michael to blush.

"Yeah lets try to forget that,shall we"Michael said.

"Nothing for you to be ashamed of Michael"Elizabeth said.

"Have you seen Ellie,i need to talk to her about the recipe"Michael said.

"I think she is on the 1st floor"Elizabeth said.

"Good,thank you"Michael said.

"One more thing,i haven't had the time to tell you but i think you are really good for AJ"Michael said.

"Thank you Michael,i know you two never got the chance to have a real relationship with him,and there is enough blame on all your parents for that,but i'm glad you two seem to have a good bond going on"Elizabeth said.

"Yeah,we are just taking things as they come and i'm glad he is around"Michael said.

"So am i"Elizabeth said as Michael left.

A few hours later,Elizabeth was about to leave to go to her lunch break with AJ,when she pressed the elevator to go down,her phone buzzed again and she saw she had a message from AJ "Got us a table,waiting on my favorite nurse" she smiled as she got on the elevator and headed over to Kelly's. She arrived in about 10 mins,she opened the door and saw AJ immediately,he smiled as she entered.

"There's my favorite nurse"AJ said as he stood up and helped her with her chair.

"And there is my favorite patient"Elizabeth said as she sat down,he did the same and then he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Order whatever you want"AJ said.

"Oh i can arrange that"Elizabeth said as she ordered a cheeseburger with fries,AJ did the same.

"So how has the rest of your morning went"AJ asked.

"Its been really busy i had a visitor come by this morning"Elizabeth said.

"Oh,who's that"AJ said.

"Michael came by looking for Ellie,and he sorta said how glad he was that we were together and he was glad you were in his life"Elizabeth said.

"That was very nice of him to say and i second everything he said,he is about the only thing in my life i had gotten right,until very recent"AJ said looking at her directly.

"Is that right"Elizabeth said as she smiled at him,their food arrived and they ate their lunch,their hands touching each others,she fed him some of her fries. Pretty soon the time had flown by and Elizabeth had to head back to work,they stood outside Kelly's,AJ holding her in his arms,loving the feel of her there.

"How about you come to the mansion tomorrow for lunch,my mom will be there,Michael,Duke and i are having a meeting about ELQ earlier but i would love for you to come by "AJ asked.

"I'd love to"Elizabeth said.

"Good,i can't wait"AJ said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her lips,he relunctly let her go,to get back to work,he said he would call her later,Elizabeth took the short cut along the docks to head to the hospital. She was in a hurry so that she didnt see the man until she ran into him.

"Excuse me i'm sorry"Elizabeth said after she bumped into him,she looked up into the face of the man,her eyes went big as she put her hand over her mouth in shock.

" Ms. Webber,how good to see you again after all these years,the last time i do believe i saw you,you were engaged to my son"Starvos Cassadine said with a synster grin,as he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me"Elizabeth said.

"Now,now ,is that anyway to speak to your friend's father"Starvos said.

"Nikolas is nothing like you,he's kind and considerate,you're pure evil,you take sport out of kidnapping people,taking Lulu like you did is a coward's way"Elizabeth said.

"Ah is that so,so then tell me what you see in the Quartermaine boy,he kidnapped people yet you have something with him going on"Starvos said.

"You stay away from AJ"Elizabeth said.

"My my,little fiesty aren't you,all in protective mode"Starvos said as Elizabeth tried to pull her arm away,but his grip was too tight on it.

"Hey,get your hands off her"Michael said as he came down the stairs and pushed Starvos away from Elizabeth.

"Now who is this i wonder,a young protector I see"Starvos said,laughing at Michael.

"Michael Corinthos who are you"Michael said.

"Corinthos,hmm,interesting,i am Starvos Cassadine"Starvos said.

"Can't say that makes an impression on me"Michael said.

"Foolish boy,another time "Starvos said as he walked off.

"Are you ok,did he hurt you"Michael said.

"No,no i'm ok,it was just a shock running into him,thank you for your help"Elizabeth said,shaken abit.

"Who is he,is he related to Nikolas"Michael said.

"He's Nikolas's father,he kidnapped Laura years ago and held her prisoner on his island,he's the one responsible for kidnapping Lulu"Elizabeth said.

"I thought he was dead"Michael said.

"So did alot of people"Elizabeth said.

"Do you want me to call AJ"Michael asked.

"No,no need to worry him"Elizabeth said.

"Let me walk you to work"Michael said as she nodded and they started to head to General hospital she thanked Michael again for helping her and she went back to work,she was a little shaken up after seeing Starvos,she knew he was up to no good,she did go to Nikolas and tell him she saw his father on the docks but she left out the part about him approaching her,Nikolas immediately called Laura and then he called Anna Devane to warn her that Starvos was here. Elizabeth had just finished one of her rounds when her phone rung,she looked down and saw AJ's name,she smiled upon seeing it.

"Hey AJ"Elizabeth said.

"Hey,just wanted to call and hear your voice againto get me through the day"AJ said.

"Well since i have you on the phone i thought you might want to come over and watch a movie,maybe have some pizza"Elizabeth said.

"I'd love too,i'll call you as soon as my day is about over with to let you know about what time"AJ said.

"Great i'll see you then"Elizabeth said as they finished their conversation.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

This is my last chapter i can no longer write anymore about Quiz,i got awful news on what is coming for them so my heart is saddened the writers chose to do this with this couple,i had the next 5 chapters ready to go but i don't want to see them anymore so i am posting this for whoever is interested but i won't be writing anymore about Quiz,and i really hope GH goes off the air. Thanks to all of you who enjoyed my story and left reviews,they meant alot.

AJ and Elizabeth were snuggled on her couch watching a movie later that night,she felt safe and secure in his arms,not since Lucky has she felt so protected,Lucky will always be important to her,he was her first love,but when she looked at AJ,and the way he looked at her,she felt something more growing between them,yes they loved to be around each other,and spending time together,and of course he was a great kisser,but she felt this could lead into something really special,AJ made her feel like she was respected and put first,thought of first,and not just being taken for granted.

"AJ i have something for you"Elizabeth said as he was kissing her neck,she was half laying on his lap,half on the couch.

"Mmm what is it"AJ said as he kept kissing her neck.

"Let me up and i'll show you"Elizabeth said,AJ kissed her one more time before letting her up.

"Here,i hope you like ,i worked a hard on it"Elizabeth said as she came back with a bag,she sat beside him and watched him take out the present,it was a painting of Michael,she had asked Michael if he would sit with her a few times just to do this for AJ,he agreed.

"Elizabeth,i love it,i didn't know you still painted"AJ said as he looked at picture of Michael,she had painted it especially for AJ.

"I dabble here and there,Michael was good enough to sit for me"Elizabeth said.

"Thank you,this means alot"AJ said as he leaned towards her to kiss her.

"You're welcome"Elizabeth said as she kissed him back.

"I do have a request"AJ said with a smile.

"What's that"Elizabeth asked,not knowing what he was up to.

"I would like for you to do another painting,of me"AJ said.

"Really,you want me to paint you"Elizabeth said.

"I would love for you to paint me,will you"AJ asked.

"Well since you asked so nicely,yes i will,when do you want to start"Elizabeth said

"How about this weekend"AJ asked.

"I can arrange time for you"Elizabeth said.

"Good,we'll talk more tomorrow and set up a time"AJ said.

"Great i can't wait"AJ said as he picked her up and sat her directly onto his lap,her legs on each side of his hips,she ran some fingers through his hair as she looked at him.

"Elizabeth i hope i don't scare you,but as you already know i am falling for you,a little more each and every day"AJ said.

"You're not scaring me,you make me feel very safe here in your arms"Elizabeth said.

"Good,i want you to stay right where you are"AJ said as he moved his head to kiss her lips,he wrapped his arms around her,he prayed his body would not respond too much,he didn't want to scare her with how much he wanted her,she leaned closer to him to be close to him but he pulled away.

"Elizabeth,i have to stop now or i won't be able to,as much as i want to,i don't want to rush us making love until we are both sure,and i know you say i don't scare you,i don't want to mess this up now,but i just want you to know i do want you very much"AJ said as he looked into her eyes.

"I want you to,but you're right if we give into our desires now,we could be destroying us before we even begin"Elizabeth said.

"So you're saying you desire me?"AJ asked with a knowing smile.

"You first"Elizabeth said.

"You don't fight fair"AJ said.

"So"Elizabeth said.

"Yes i desire you very much,i want you more than i have ever wanted another woman ever"AJ said.

"I desire you too,it crept up on me little by little, but i dont want to mess us up and us to be over before we even begin,over our chemistry and hormones"Elizabeth said.

"So you noticed that too,i think it hit me the day i had my panic attack in my office,i looked into those eyes,and then later on when you helped me again,when i held you for the first time after finding out your brother was going to be ok"AJ said.

"I think it really hit me when you asked me out in the hallway that day"Elizabeth said.

"I was a little nervous,i didn't know what you were going to say,when you came around that corner i was tongue tied,luckily Michael was there to bail me out"AJ said.

"I did notice how he left us alone there"Elizabeth said.

"My son,the matchmaker"AJ said with a laugh.

"He was just helping out his old man"Elizabeth said.

"Old man huh,i'll show you one day how this old man holds up"AJ said moving his hips just a tad bit.

"Did i say old man,i meant young stallion"Elizabeth said with a grin as she leaned in to kiss him,he happily received her kiss,she opened her mouth and he deeped their kiss,sliding his tongue inside,she had one arm wrapped around his shoulder,her other hand in his hair,his arms were around her tiny frame,just then his cell phone rung.

"Noooo"AJ groaned as he reached for his cell phone,seeing one of the lawyers for ELQ on his cell,he answered it.

"This better be important"AJ said as Elizabeth rained kisses on his forehead,his cheeks,his neck.

"Uh huh"AJ said trying his best to concentrate.

"Well find out,the list of can't be that long,come by the house tomorrow around 10"AJ said as he quickly ended their conversation.

"It took everything i had to not throw the phone against the wall"AJ said as he kissed her,she laughed at him.

"Something wrong at ELQ"Elizabeth asked.

"Someone is trying to buy up stock in ELQ,they are offering a pretty penny for any,the lawyers are coming over to the mansion tomorrow" AJ said.

"You know there is something i have been meaning to ask you"Elizabeth said.

"Yes,anything"AJ said as he laid back on the couch,keeping Elizabeth attached to him,he laid all the way back,stretching his long frame out,but keeping her on top of him,he pushed her hair out of the way and kissed her neck.

"Well Laura has invited me to her and Scotty's wedding and i was wondering"Elizabeth said.

"I would love to go with you"AJ finished for her.

"Great,but there is one small problem and i want to make sure you're ok with it first"Elizabeth said.

"What kind of problem"AJ asked.

"Its at Wyndemere"Elizabeth said.

"Ah,and nikolas will be there"AJ said,he didn't like how arrogant nikolas could be,nor did he like the fact that whenever he could he hugged on Elizabeth,but that would be with any male who hugged on Elizabeth,AJ admitted to himself.

"I just don't want there to be any problem with you two,he is a good friend of mine"Elizabeth said.

"Well on one condition"AJ said,with a knowing smile,those were her words she had said to him at the floating rib,the night he told her the truth about carly,how he gave it all up because he realized the price would be her.

"Name it"Elizabeth said,throwing his words back at her,they both laughed.

"The first and last dance are mine,i would prefer them all but definately the first and last"AJ said.

"Why those two"Elizabeth said,curious.

"So that everyone knows who brought you and who you are leaving with"AJ said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Done"Elizabeth said,smiling.

"Mmmm,there is nothing more i would want to do than stay right where we are at this moment,but you need sleep,and i will see you for lunch tomorrow"AJ said as Elizabeth got off him,allowing him to stand,he grabbed her hand kissed it and held it as he walked to her door.

"I had a great time with you,like i always do,i can't wait to see you tomorrow"AJ said as he stood in her doorway.

"I love spending time with you too"Elizabeth said,AJ's breath caught,hearing her start with I love,he knew he was falling in love with her,but he would wait and tell her that later,for now just being around her was more than enough,he couldn't pin point the exact moment it happened but he knew he had never felt this for a woman before.

"I hope to spend more time with you,just so you know"AJ said.

"Is that a fact"Elizabeth said.

"Very much so"AJ said as he leaned in for one last kiss.

"You have sweet dreams"Elizabeth said,receiving a huge smile and blush from AJ who remembered his "sweet dream" of Elizabeth in his office,on his desk.

"What"Elizabeth asked,knowing something was up.

"Remind me to tell you much later"AJ said,coughing a little bit,remembering that dream.

"You have sweet dreams yourself and I'll see you tomrrow"AJ said as he turned and walked towards his car in the driveway,it was late already,he got into his car and drove back to the mansion,he entered the front door,the house was dimly lite,he walked into the living room,looking out the patio doors,he sighed out loud,his thoughts on Elizabeth,he hoped she was falling in love with him as he was her.

"Something wrong"Monica said from her chair in the darkened room.

"Jeesh mom,a little warning next time,what are you still doing up"AJ said as Monica turned on a lamp.

"AJ i'm your mother,even if you are older now,i still wait up for you to come home,as i have noticed you have been coming home later,lately,i take it Elizabeth is the reason"Monica said with a smile.

"Yes nosy rosy she is"AJ said.

"I know i have asked this before but are you two now a couple"Monica said.

"Yes,you little shipper,we are,happy now"AJ said with a laugh.

"Yes as a matter of fact i'm thrilled,i'm glad you found someone who makes you happy,now is something on your mind or someone"Monica asked.

"As i told you before,we like each other,alot"AJ said.

"Nu uh,this is more than liking someone,spill it AJ"Monica said.

"You drive a hard bargain you know that"AJ said,trying to stall.

"AJ"Monica said in a stern voice.

"Alright,alright,for the first time in my life i find myself falling in love with a woman,and its real this time"AJ said saying out loud what his feelings were for Elizabeth.

"Ha,i knew it,i knew one day you would meet the one"Monica said,thrilled her son had finally found the happiness,the person who would make him a much better man.

"Relax mom,we are not engaged yet"AJ said jokingly.

"But if you could be,would you be"Monica asked,causing AJ to get quiet and think about Elizabeth.

"We have only been on a number of dates,we have spent alot of time together,but yeah if it was up to me i would love to be engaged to her one day"AJ said,honestly.

"I can't tell you how excited i am"Monica said.

"Mom its too soon,she's been hurt too much in her life for us to rush this,she has my heart but she doesn't even know it,and when she gives me hers then i will come to you to ask you for something"AJ said.

"What's that"Monica asked,not knowing where her son was going with this.

"Grandmother gave me one of her rings once,she told me that one day i would meet the woman who i wanted to spend my life with,and i gave it to you to keep in a safe place,do you still have it"AJ asked.

"Of course,its in my safe,you just let me know when you want it"Monica said.

"I will,its late,and i invited Elizabeth over for lunch,i'm having Duke and Michael meet here earlier,to discuss some business with ELQ,and thought you might keep Elizabeth company until my meeting was over"AJ said.

"I would love to spend time with my future daughter-in-law"Monica said.

"Mom,don't call her that,not just yet"AJ said laughing.

"I won't,i promise"Monica said as they said good night and headed to bed,AJ was in his room,thinking about the conversation he had,had with his mom,he knew his heart was right,he knew Elizabeth was the one for him,and he knew his Grandmother Lila would approve of her,he smiled as he turned off the lights and climbed into bed,his mind at peace.

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

I got a very nice Private message from someone who like me this is killing us about what they will do to Quiz,i had one more chapter loaded here ready to go,the rest were still on my computer,i have already deleted those,but because of this nice message i'm going to update this last chapter,i appreciate the very kind message Gabby19 they meant alot and i am trying not to be down about them but it just took the fire out of me to write about them anymore,since you asked what my story was going to be,my plot was going to be Starvos to become obsessed with Elizabeth,he was going to kidnap her and AJ was going to have to work with Nikolas to try to get her back,they would find her and AJ was going to take a bullet for Elizabeth and he would end up in a coma, in the hospital Elizabeth was going to tell AJ she was pregnant,i was going to write their baby into it with it being a little girl,so since this was already here,here is the last thank you all for your kind words and reviews for this story.

AJ woke up early today,he had a meeting with Michael,Duke and some of the lawyers today,plus Elizabeth was coming over for lunch,he headed down stairs and was finishing his cup of coffee in the living room when Duke and Michael came in,the lawyers right behind them,they were deep into the meeting when the doorbell rung,AJ figured that was Elizabeth arriving,he heard her sweet voice a few seconds later,along with Monica's.

"Elizabeth its so nice for you to come over for lunch"Monica said as she hugged Elizabeth.

"Thank you for having me here"Elizabeth said.

"AJ and them are still in their meeting how about we head out to the rose garden,there is some refreshments out there"Monica said as they headed outside.

"Wow the roses are beautiful"Elizabeth said as she looked around the garden,taking in the beautiful flowers.

"Well Lila was always proud of her roses"Monica said

"I remember coming over and me and Emily would be in her room and the aroma would come in through the window"Elizabeth said.

"I can't thank you enough for giving AJ a chance,no one in this town ever would,he's not perfect and has made many mistakes but i truly for the first time see AJ trying his best to fix his life"Monica said.

"I see it too,the old AJ was not like this,this AJ shows that he cares,he cares alot about you Monica,you and Michael"Elizabeth said.

"And you too Elizabeth,forgive me if i'm being too blunt but you make him happy,i have never seen him as happy as he has been lately,yes having Michael in his life now has helped tremendously,but seeing you two like you were at the Nurse's Ball,he was so happy that night,not even Tracy could ruin that night and i know you were the reason for it,your dance with him,the way you two connected on stage,and i saw you two backstage"Monica said causing Elizabeth to blush.

"It just happened and i really care about your son alot Monica,i have to confess when i first saw him after his return,i wasn't exactly nice to him,and i was wrong for being hard on him,and i just saw us as being friends,but things slowly changed for us"Elizabeth said.

"Well i hope to see you around here more often"Monica said as they started to enjoy their lunch,a few minutes later AJ walked out through the patio doors.

"Sorry about the delay,we don't like much more,how is everything going"AJ said as he walked over to sit beside Elizabeth.

"Everything is going great,we were just chatting"Monica said.

"Uh oh,what about"AJ said.

"None of your business"Elizabeth said,smiling,AJ laughed at that,and reached over and grabbed her hand,rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Well as long as mom doesn't whip out any of my baby pictures i think i'm good"AJ said

"I was saving those until after lunch"Monica said.

"Mom"AJ said thinking she was serious for a second,till Monica laughed.

"I was just telling Elizabeth i hope to see her around here more often"Monica said.

"Well you will get not arguments from me"AJ said a he looked into Elizabeth's eyes,she looked right back at him,smiling.

"Let me get back to the meeting and i promise to end it as soon as possible"AJ said as he stood up,and leaned down and kissed her on the lips,he turned and left the patio.

"Definately smitten"Monica said as she watched her son walk away.

"He's just i"Elizabeth started to say.

"Yeah,you are too"Monica said with a knowing smile as they continued to have lunch,Elizabeth went inside to wash her hands,she was on her way back and was in the family room heading back outside.

"Ms. Webber,funny meeting you here"Starvos Cassadine said as he walked in behind her.

"How did you get in,get out of here"Elizabeth said.

"Now,now all i want to do is talk to you"Starvos said as he started to walk towards her.

Out in the rose garden,Monica was sitting there sipping on her tea when AJ and Duke walked up to her,AJ looked around.

"Uh where did Elizabeth go"AJ said.

"She went inside for a minute she will be back out in a second,how did your meeting go"Monica asked.

"Well we got a game plan ready in case this mystery investor starts causing a stir again"AJ said.

"Good,any idea who this mystery investor is"Monica asked.

"No idea,but i intend to find out"AJ said.

"You stay away from me"Elizabeth said back inside the house.

"Elizabeth"Michael said as he came in the room,he had heard what Elizabeth had just said and came rushing inside,he saw the same man from the other day harrasing Elizabeth.

"Ah the young fool again"Starvos said as Michael came to stand between Elizabeth and Starvos.

"Get out of this house"Michael said.

"You know i have had enough of your interference"Starvos said as he punched Michael in the jaw,sending him onto the floor.

"Michael"Elizabeth said as she rushed to Michael's side.

"Now let's finished what we have started,this time with no interference"Starvos said as he grabbed Elizabeth by the arms,shaking her.

"Dad"! Michael screamed,trying to get his dad's attention.

"That's Michael"AJ said as he took off inside the house,Duke and Monica following him,he arrived in the family room,to see a man shaking Elizabeth,he saw red and just attacked,he grabbed the man's arms,making him release Elizabeth then he punched him,as soon as he hit the floor,AJ was on top of him,punching him over and over,Duke went over to try to stop AJ from killing the man,Monica went to Elizabeth who was shaking,by this time Michael cleared his head he got up and was helping Duke to try to get AJ off Starvos,they grabbed his arms,trying to pull him off Starvos,Alice came in hearing the took all three of them to get AJ to get off Starvos.

"AJ,don't kill him,don't stoop to his level"Duke said trying to get AJ to see reason.

"Get away from me Duke"AJ said.

"AJ,AJ calm down"Duke said as it was taking everything him,Michael and Alice had to restrain him.

"Let me go,i'll kill him,he was hurting Elizabeth"AJ said.

"AJ go to Elizabeth,she needs you,go to her,let us take care of this guy"Duke said,as AJ finally looked towards Elizabeth who was in Monica's arms,he finally calmed down abit,and nodded his head,as Alice let go and took Starvos off to another room,he was unconsious and Alice called the police immediately.

"Elizabeth are you ok,he didn't hurt you did he"AJ asked as he stood in front of Elizabeth.

"No i'm ok"Elizabeth said,her voice nodded to his mom,who released Elizabeth and he gathered Elizabeth in his arms,she held on tight to AJ,he felt her shaking in his arms,he wanted to go after the guy again,for scaring Elizabeth like he did.

"How did he get in"Michael asked.

"Who is that man"AJ asked.

"He's Starvos Cassadine,Nikolas's father,he's back from the dead,again"Michael said.

"Wait you know him"AJ said.

"I ran into him the other day"Michael said.

"Where"AJ asked.

"He was on the docks,he grabbed Elizabeth's arm and i got him away from her"Michael said.

"Hold on,Elizabeth why didn't you tell me"AJ said as he pulled back to look into her face,there were tears in her eyes.

"I didn't think i would see him again"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth you should of told me i would of made sure he didn't come near you again"AJ said,concerned for her.

"AJ we're going to go check on Alice we'll be back soon"Monica said as Elizabeth nodded as Duke,Monica and Michael left the room.

"AJ i'm sorry i didn't tell you,i didn't think he would just show up like this"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth if you see him again,you call me immediately or the cops,you promise me"AJ said.

"I will, i promise,AJ your hands"Elizabeth said as she saw AJ's bruised and bloodied hands.

"I'm fine,i'm just sorry i didnt hurt him more,if he ever comes around you again i will kill him,what did he say to you"AJ said.

"He wanted to talk to me i dont know about what"Elizabeth said.

"He'll never get around you again"AJ said as he wrapped her up in his arms.

"The cops have Starvos,are you ok Elizabeth"Monica said as they all came back into the room.

"Yes i'm fine,thank you for helping,Monica i need to clean up"Elizabeth said as Monica took Elizabeth upstairs.

"Is she really ok"Michael said.

"Yeah i think so,just shaken up,Michael thank you for helping her the other day,i had no idea,she didn't tell me anything"AJ said.

"She probably didn't want to worry you"Duke said.

"I couldn't think when i walked in and saw him,grabbing her like that,it took all i had not to kill him"AJ said.

"I know AJ,but you need to focus on Elizabeth"Duke said.

"Well way back i knew how the Cassadines were and i'm sure still are,they are ruthless,i don't know how long the police can keep Starvos locked up,but i would keep my eyes out for Elizabeth,i'm not saying she is in immediate danger but i would watch out for her,he has already followed her twice for whatever reason,and he is very unstable"Duke said.

"You're right,i'm going to try to get her to stay here for a few days,till we know what is going to happen to Starvos"AJ said,as he talked abit more with Michael and Duke,AJ headed upstairs to check on Elizabeth,he met Monica at the top of the stairs.

"How is she"AJ said.

"She's shaken,but better,AJ that man in insane,his family reaked havoc on port charles for years,he put Luke and Laura through hell,and where he ended Helena took up after him,faking Lucky's death,that devastated Elizabeth,Nikolas and Alexis are the only two who are decent out of that crazy family,i don't like the idea of him already being around Elizabeth twice"Monica said.

"I know mom,i'm going to talk to her about staying here for awhile,is that alright with you"AJ said.

"Yes AJ,that would make me feel better with her staying here,she's in Emily's room,regaining her composer"Monica said as she headed walked to the room,Aj walked and knocked on the door.

"Come in"Elizabeth said as AJ opened the door and entered the room.

"Hey,you ok"AJ said.

"Yes,i hope this time they lock him up for good"Elizabeth said.

"I want to talk to you about something,i would like for you to consider staying here for a few days,just until this passes"AJ said.

"AJ i can't impose on your family"Elizabeth said as AJ took her by the hand and sat down on the bed,he pulled her down onto his lap,taking her chin in his fingers.

"Now you listen to me,my family would be thrilled to have you here,i already talked to mom about it,you can stay here in Emily's room,its only down the hall from mine"AJ said with a wink and a smile,trying to lighten the mood.

"AJ i don't know"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth it would make me sleep better at night,knowing you are here and safe,just until we find out about Starvos,please"AJ said.

"On one condition"Elizabeth said.

"Name it"AJ said.

"Kiss me"Elizabeth said.

"Done"AJ said as he leaned in to kiss her,feeling her soft lips under his,he held her in his arms,thankful she was safe.

"AJ if i'm going to stay here for awhile i need to go and get some things"Elizabeth said.

"I'll go with you"AJ said as they went downstairs and told the rest of them that they were going to get some of Elizabeth's things and would be back shortly,they got into AJ's SUV and drove over to her house and packed up a few bags,and quickly headed back to the mansion.

"AJ are you sure about this,i can always stay in a hotel"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth i would sleep better knowing you are safe at the mansion,it will relieve my mind alot,you'll have a maid and a cook to wait on you,plus you're going to be close to me"AJ said trying to ease the mood,smiling at her.

"Ok since you say it that way"Elizabeth said,they arrived back at the mansion a few minutes later,AJ carried her bags into the mansion and up to Emily's old room,they sat in the living room and sat around and talked with Monica and Michael,Duke had left to talk to Anna about Starvos being at the mansion,later that evening they had dinner in the dining room AJ looked around the table,he had Elizabeth to his right,Michael directly across from him and his mother to his left,they actually looked like a real family sitting here,Michael left shortly after and Monica headed upstairs, Elizabeth went up to get into something more comfortable,she came downstairs to find AJ in the living room on the couch,she went and sat beside him he enclosed her in his arms.

"I like having you here for the record"AJ said.

"I like being here with you for he record"Elizabeth said,smiling,they talked for several hours,reliving old storis,AJ telling about being a rebellious boy growing up,Elizabeth about her stories about times with Emily and the muskerteers,it was getting late and they decided to try to get some sleep,they held hands as they went up the staircase,he walked Elizabeth to her door.

"If you need me i'll be right down the hall"AJ said.

"I'll remember that"Elizabeth said as AJ leaned in and kissed her,she reached up and touched his cheek with her hand.

"Mmm,good night Elizabeth"AJ said.

"Good night AJ"Elizabeth said as she went into the room,AJ went to his room and got ready for bed,he smiled to himself thinking Elizabeth was just right down the hall,not that he was going to plan anything but he felt better knowing she was under the same roof as his.

And as the town of port charles slept,carly jax was murdered by sonny :) :) :) :) :)

The End.


End file.
